Hold Your Hand
by Kalium Iodida
Summary: "Jihoon-ah, pulang?" / SEVENTEEN FF / SoonHoon / Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung


Title: Hold Your Hand

Character: Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung

Disclaimer: I don't owned anything except the plot

* * *

Story Start!

"Jihoon, ayo pulang!"

"Ji, kamu lagi apa? Belum mau pulang?"

"Loh, kamu masih di sini? Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Sudah sore, ayo pulang!"

"Aku mau pulang, ikut tidak?"

"Jangan pulang sore-sore, nanti disapa noona-noona yang kalo jalan kakinya diseret loh."

Itu tadi sekian dari pertanyaan, ajakan dan peringatan yang ditujukan pada Jihoon saat melihat si mungil masih setia duduk di kursinya dengan sebuah buku catatan terbuka di hadapannya dan tangan memegang sebuah pensil. Namun hanya sebagian saja yang ditanggapi oleh Jihoon. Entah itu dengan 'Iya, sebentar lagi' atau hanya 'Hm..'. Begitu terus sampai kelasnya sepi. Tapi, tenang saja dia tidak akan sendiri.

Sebenarnya dia ingin pulang dari tadi, tapi mengingat kakaknya akan membawa pasukannya ke rumah dia jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang. Kakaknya dan teman-temannya pasti akan membuat keramaian di rumah, dia tidak menyukai keadaan berisik. Di kelas setelah pulang sekolah itu sepi, jadi Jihoon suka.

Sepi begini apa saja bisa terdengar. Entah itu suara dari dalam kelas atau di luar kelas, yang di lapangan pun bisa terdengar. Sekarang pun dia bisa mendengar suara pensilnya yang bergesekkan dengan halaman buku catatannya saat dia menulis. Padahal yang seperti itu biasanya tak pernah diperhatikan olehnya. Apalagi kalau ingat cerita-cerita seram di sekolahnya itu, kadang dia merinding sendiri. Tapi, begitu ingat kalau dia selalu punya teman dia tak akan mempermasalahkannya.

"Eungg.. Hoamm.." setelah menggeliat dan menguap anak itu masih harus mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Setelah dia merasa cukup sadar, dia mengambil ponsel di saku celana untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang ini, pukul 17.25. Mengambil tasnya dan menoleh ke samping kirinya sebelum berucap, "Jihoon-ah, pulang?" ajakan dan pertanyaan yang jadi satu.

Jihoon sendiri yang dari tadi sibuk dengan pensil dan buku catatannya sudah siap dengan tas di punggungnya. Buku catatan dan pensilnya sudah masuk tas saat seseorang di sampingnya bangun dari tidur siang-sorenya. Jihoon berdiri dan berjalan mendahului anak yang mengajaknya. Membuat si pengajak berjalan di belakangnya layaknya bodyguard.

Terus seperti itu hingga Jihoon tiba-tiba berhenti ketika mencapai gerbang sekolah. Berbalik menghadap anak yang berjalan di belakangnya. Melangkah ke samping kiri anak itu dan menggenggam telapak tangannya.

"Soonyoung-ah, kita pulang!" ajak Jihoon menarik tangan anak di sampingnya. Berjalan beriringan ditemani langit yang mulai menggelap.

Sebenarnya pulang bersama itu sudah layaknya rutinitas bagi mereka. Mereka itu sama-sama tidak mau pulang cepat. Jihoon tidak suka kalau kakaknya pulang bawa teman banyak dan pasti mereka akan berisik. Kalau Soonyoung ingin bisa tidur siang tanpa diganggu ibunya yang suka menyuruhnya ini-itu tanpa peduli kalau dia sedang lelah. Tapi, selama ini saat mereka pulang bersama tak pernah sekali pun mereka bergandengan tangan seperti ini. Mengingat kejadian seperti ini sangat langka, ingin sekali Soonyoung berteriak kegirangan, tapi dia tidak bisa. Soonyoung sudah terlalu sering berisik, kalau nanti Soonyoung berisik lagi Jihoon bisa marah. Berjalan dalam keheningan tak akan jadi masalah selama tangan mereka masih menggenggam satu sama lain dan senyum yang terlukis di wajah mereka.

-END-

* * *

Ini apa sih? Nggak asyik dan nggak nyambung ya?

Anggap saja ini lanjutannya Hold My Hand punya Meanie.

Dan buat ff yang saya bilang karakter utamanya Mas Woozi, sebenarnya tinggal masuk proses editing. Tapi _My Life Time Partner_ sedang sekarat, mau edit di hp, mata saya juga lagi nggak bener. Jadi, publish yang ada dulu deh.

Terima kasih buat yang mau review di Hold My Hand. Semoga mau review yang ini juga.

Untuk yang hanya fav ff kemarin dan mungkin disini nantinya, bukannya saya nggak bersyukur ada yang suka ff saya, tapi tanpa kalian review saya nggak tau apa yang membuat kalian suka sama ff saya. Tau maksud saya, kan?

Thank you^^

Kalium Iodida

130816


End file.
